Data storage devices store digital information on a rotating disc. Heads are supported relative to the disc surface to read data from or write data to the disc. For proximity or near proximity recording the head includes an air bearing slider supporting transducer elements for read/write operations. Rotation of the disc creates an air flow along an air bearing surface of the slider for hydrodynamic operation. Perturbances or turbulence in the air flow along the slider can induce vibrational motion to the slider or head. Vibration or resonance of the slider or head can interfere with read/write operation or introduce off-track motion to the head. Debris can also interfere with read/write operations and can increase head disc contact. Areal disc drive density is increasing and thus there is an effort to remove debris or reduce particulate contamination in data storage devices.
Within one data storage device, a number of separate filters may be found. For example, recirculation filters are used to remove debris within the data storage device. Breather filters refer to filters used to filter air that enters the data storage device from outside of the data storage device.
The push for smaller form factors and efforts towards reducing manufacturing complexity have resulted in proposals to provide integrated filters. For example, by proposing the use of one assembly housing that holds both a recirculation filter and a breather filter. However, such assemblies are often bulky or awkward to assemble to the data storage device, and often requires special modifications to the base chassis, which may counteract other efforts to allow for greater flexibility in the manufacture of data storage devices. The difficulty in designing filters for use within a compact and crowded environment as that found within a data storage device is further compounded by the need to consider the efficiency of the filters. For example, the breather filter is often located located as close as possible to the base chassis so as to faciliate ambient air exchange. Such considerations may tend to limit the placement of the breather filter in the data storage device.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.